Winter's Angel
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Post CA:TWS. Amelia is the granddaughter of a woman Bucky promised to marry after the war. When he was K.I.A., she sadly moved on. Amelia works at the Smithsonian for the Captain America Exhibit and always sees Bucky there. Will he notice her and think that she is the woman he wanted to marry? Will she help him remember his life and help him cope the world now? M for sex,vio&lang.
1. Soldier and Lover Killed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America: First Avenger/The Winter Soldier what so ever, they rightfully belong to Mister Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. I just borrow Steve and Bucky from time to time._

_I only own the plot as well as Amelia, Bertha(Rose) and her family._

_Please enjoy and review, review, review!_

* * *

**1942**

Rice was being thrown on the happy couple as they ran from the church into their limo, everyone was cheering and some were crying. But, there was a brunette girl with red painted lips and a baby blue dress that was too worried to do either one. She just let her suitor wrap his arms around her as she rubbed her hands on his green uniform.

"Do you really have to go?" She whispered into her boyfriend's ear, not wanting him to leave for service in the war.

"As much as I don't want to leave you, I have to, Rose." Bucky whispered back, waving at the groom before kissing his petite girlfriend's neck to relax her nerves.

Bertha Rose Pecot was her name and her boyfriend was none other then James Barnes, well known as Bucky to her and his close friend Steve Rogers. She met him one day at St. Patrick's about a year ago while there with her family for the Sunday service. Her Mother saw him staring at her when they first got there and was teasing her, telling her that she had an brown haired admirer with blue doe eyes and a strong chin.

When she went to look, she felt her heart flutter against her chest. He was utterly handsome and in opinion, put Gregory Peck to shame. Bucky saw her gaze over at him and was about to introduce himself when the Mass started, Bertha could see the disappointment in his face when the Priest made his walk up to the Alter and she had to giggle a little, quickly stopping when she saw the stern look coming from her Father.

After the service was over and her parents were speaking to the Priest, Bucky made his move and introduced himself to her and she did the same. He also said that he would like to get to know her better, maybe over dinner and a dance. Bertha agreed and when their date night came, he had to meet her Father to pass his test and he did so, they've been together ever since. Only to be torn apart by war.

She pulled him away from the crowd to the cemetery not far from it, leaning against the Angel statue by her Mother's grave.

"What if I never see you again? If you don't come back to me? My heart can't bare two losses within a matter of months, Buck." Bertha pleaded, her brown eyes welling up with tears as he took her face in his hands.

"I will be coming back to you, Rose." He assured her, using his nickname for her. To always calm her down, he called her by her middle name.

"And when I come back, I'm going to ask your old man for his blessing because I'm going to marry you when I come back." When Bucky said those words, he pulled out a necklace with a simple diamond ring on a gold band hanging from the chain out of his pocket. The expression on Bertha's face was awe struck, to the fact that he wanted to marry her and the ring on the chain then she noticed that it looked familiar.

"Your Mother's ring." She mused as he put the necklace around her neck, her cheeks heated up when his fingers ran across her skin from the back of her neck, to the sides and her collarbone.

"Keep it around your neck until I come back, Rose. That's when I'm going to put it on your finger." Bucky told her with that irresistible smile of his before she jumped into his arms to kiss him.

It was paradise when they were together but, they knew that with him going off to service that paradise was going to be dark for a while. Though neither one of them knew how dark it would soon become.

* * *

**1944**

It had been two years since she had seen her Bucky, the only way she knows that he's okay is when they write to each other and well.. She hasn't heard back from him in almost a month even though she knew it took a long time to mail a letter from the USA to Europe.

She was sitting in her bedroom window with a book in her lap, one hand turning the pages and the other was rubbing the ring around her neck when there was a knock at the door. She moved to get it and when she was halfway down the stairs, her Father had beaten her to the door and opened it to reveal two Military men. One was holding a folded flag in his arms and medals. In her mind that only meant one thing.

"Is Miss Bertha Pecot here?" The General asked and she almost ran down the rest of the steps.

"Right here, sir. Would you two gentlemen like to come in?" Bertha asked back, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking. It was as if her body knew what was going to be said because she could feel her heart tightening in her chest and her whole body shake.

"No, thank you, Miss Pecot. We are hear to inform you of Sergeant James Barnes. He was killed in action about a month ago, he said that upon his death, to give you his medals and flag. He was a very brave man." Her body's intuition was right, her Bucky was gone.

Her eyes stung from the tears building up as the other man gave her the flag and Bucky's medals.

"He talked about you a lot. Sergeant Barnes really loved you, Miss Pecot. He wouldn't want you to stay sad." He told her and she gave a weak smile. Her father thanked them for coming by and they gave their sympathies before leaving.

When she heard the door close, Bertha wanted so badly for her knees to give out from under her as she let out the tears and sobs that wanted to escape as soon as she heard that he was dead. But, she didn't collapse. She just held the medals and flag close to her chest, crying her eyes and heart out as her Father turned to her and embraced her to comfort her.

He wasn't going to lie, his heart ached for his little girl and he wished that she didn't have to go through the heartache again of losing a loved one. She didn't eat for a couple weeks when her Mother passed, Bucky would come over and make her eat to help her get better. Lord knows what she'd do now that he was gone too.

* * *

**2014**

"Grandma Bertha, I'm back!" The petite yet well curved auburn haired 24 year old woman exclaimed as she entered her Grandmother's home that wasn't far from her own apartment, with groceries in her arms.

"In the kitchen, Dear." She heard her Grandma's voice and followed it into the kitchen to see a white haired Bertha sitting at the kitchen table with an old friend of hers, one that she herself became good friends with. Steve Rogers or better known as Captain America.

"Hey Mama, hey Steve." She greeted, giving Bertha a kiss and a cheek and doing the same to Steve who had blushed when she kissed his cheek.

"Amelia, every day I see you, I see your Grandmother when she was your age." Steve admitted, taking in Amelia's features and seeing no one else but his best friend's girl there. She could have been Bertha's twin sister if they were back in the forties.

The auburn mini me of dear Bertha was named Amelia Beth Cross and yes, when she was little, her nickname around the school year was ABC. Her parents were killed in a car crash when she was ten and she stayed with her Grandparents and when she was sixteen, her Grandfather died of a heart attack. From Bertha's point of view, it seemed like so much death was around her but as long as Amelia was there, it was like she was the light in the darkness.

Just a couple months ago, after everyone in the country found out about SHIELD actually being under the control of HYDRA, a Nazi group that everyone thought was destroyed back in the forties, Amelia got a job at the Smithsonian. Specially for the Captain America exhibit because of the director for the exhibit heard of her Grandmother having known Steve back before the war and even now. Guess they wanted a good historian.

"I know Mama B had to be breaking hearts left and right." She mused, taking the food out of the bags and putting everything up, dodging her Grandmother's swinging hand.

"Steve will tell you, I was a good Catholic girl. I didn't give it up for free like they do now." Bertha mused, standing up and helping put up the food despite Amelia and Steve saying that they could take care of it.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, I only meant that you had to have many suitors knocking on your door. Besides Grandpa, of course." Amelia explained, shrugging her shoulders while putting the butter in the fridge. When she closed it, she remembered something.

"Wait, when I first got the job at the Smithsonian for Steve's exhibit, the display of Bucky Barnes. When you saw it, you told me you dated him. Tell me, if he had come back from the war, you would have married him instead of Grandpa Robert, would you?" She asked, purely curious of what her Grandmother would say. Having heard the story of the Sergeant that she almost married so many times when she was little.

With her blue eyes on her Grandma, she failed to notice Steve shift in discomfort when she brought up Bucky. She didn't know that when he faced the Winter Soldier months ago that it was actually Bucky himself, HYDRA had found him after he fell from the Train, gave him the Super Soldier serum, wiped his memory and used him as an Assassin over the years.

Bertha sighed, remembering the day that she was told he was dead and then to make her smile about their paradise together, she thought of the day he promised to marry her.

"Yes, I would have been Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes. I thought he was better looking then Gregory Peck in which every women I said that to had to agree with me after seeing him." The 94 year old woman bragged about her old beau making her granddaughter giggle.

"If I had grown up with Gregory Peck on the screen, I would agree but for today's youth and in my opinion? Bucky Barnes is hotter then Matt Bower." Amelia said before the two of them laughed, almost having the same exact giggle.

Steve looked on from the cupboard with a smile, shaking his head. It was both shocking and interesting seeing both of them go back and forth on who looks couldn't compare to Bucky's. It must be in the genes somewhere.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back, sorry for being absent just a lot has been going on.**

**This past December, my Mom passed away. She was 54 years old and it was very quick as well as unexpected.**

**I'm not saying this to get sympathy from anyone, I'm just letting you all know so you don't think that I just abandoned my lovely fanfics.**

**Now, I haven't watched Captain America: First Avenger yet but I have seen Winter Soldier and OMG! I am in love with Bucky! Even though he's a cold and sex killing machine in TWS. I was reading this one fanfic called the Stranger on the Bench by Ecorley. Please go and read it, it is amazing!**

**That fanfic there inspired me to write this and I am personally proud of it.**

**For how Bertha(young and old) and Amelia look like,**

**Young Bertha looks like Lana Del Rey with brown eyes (I'm going to post the picture in my bio)**

**Older Bertha looks like an older Vivien Leigh with brown eyes (Just picture it)**

**Amelia looked like Lana Del Rey (with a more reddish tone to her hair)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and the next part will be coming up soon! Promise!**


	2. The Blue Eyed Stranger to the Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America: First Avenger/The Winter Soldier what so ever, they rightfully belong to Mister Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. I just borrow Steve and Bucky from time to time._

_I only own the plot as well as Amelia, Bertha(Rose) and her family._

_Please enjoy and review, review, review!_

_And Italics without the ' are Flashbacks for Bucky._

* * *

It was a normal day at the Smithsonian in the Captain America exhibit. People, young and old, came to take in the history of one of America's greatest Heroes during one of the country's worst wars. Amelia was showing a elementary school class around the exhibit, telling them about each item that was on display.

"And this is James Buchanan Barnes, better known as Sergeant Bucky Barnes. Him and Steve Rogers had been best friends since they ran into each other on the playground of their Orphanage when children. Before Rogers was given the serum, Bucky looked after him like an older brother over the younger and from what I had, Steve was quite the fighter even before becoming the country's first Super Soldier." Amelia explained as she brought the group to the display of Bucky Barnes with the blue picture of him as well as his birth year and year of death, telling his story of being with the Howling Commandos.

While she spoke, she saw a tall, muscular figure with a baseball cap behind the group of kids. At first, she almost thought it was Steve in disguise and was actually going to bust him to have a little fun when she saw long brown hair coming out from under the hat. It wasn't Steve at all. Amelia stayed talking until she noticed the figure looking at her with blue doe eyes, then it seemed like her tongue was nailed to the roof of her mouth. Nothing wanted to come out.

"Miss Amelia?" One of the little girls that took a liking to her asked, tugging lightly on her skirt to pull her out of the trance she fell into.

"Hmm? Yes, sweetie?" She asked, taking her eyes away from the stranger to look down at the little blonde child.

"Are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost." The girl said before trying to make the same face that she made when she saw the man, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing loudly.

"I suppose I did but, I'm fine now." Amelia told the girl with a slight giggle to her voice, not realizing what her giggle did to the strange blue eyed man, watching her walk away with the group.

He felt as though he had seen her before but, couldn't place from where. The man stayed looking at the auburn haired woman before concentrating on the display about Bucky Barnes, trying to remember his past.

* * *

**Three days later..**

Amelia started to notice that the man with the blue eyes came to the Museum every day since she first saw him three days ago. Hell, she's heard from some of her co-workers that he has been coming ever since everything with SHIELD and HYDRA and always to the displays that included Sergeant Barnes. Some were afraid to go up to him to tell him anything as one question buzzed around her mind. There had to be a reason for him to come every day, right?

"You're very welcome, enjoy the exhibit." She told a family, waving to the children before turning away only to be stopped by another woman that looked a little aggravated. Before she could even open her mouth to ask what was wrong, the woman beat her to it.

"You need to get him out of here." Okay, who though?

"I'm sorry, M'am, who are you referring to?" Amelia asked, completely confused.

"That man with the greasy long hair and baseball cap. He smells like road kill, please get him out of here before I rethink about bringing my children here ever again."

_'Well, if you're going to be a cunt about it, maybe I should let him stay to stink you out even more.'_ Amelia thought to herself, looking over her shoulder to the man that they were speaking of. The stranger with the blue eyes, he was standing in front of the display of what the Howling Commandos wore during the war and as if he knew that he was the subject of their conversation, he turned his head and once again for the first time in three days, she locked eyes with him again. She could almost feel the broken and tortured spirit coming from him.

Letting out a sigh, Amelia turned back to the woman with a fake yet very convincing smile and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, M'am." She told the woman, watching her walk away and fighting the urge to throw the bird at the bitch. Walking away herself, she kept looking over at the stranger, keeping her eyes on him for too long at one point to where she bumped into one of the security guards. One that reminded her of her Grandfather.

"Oh, be careful, sweetie." Lee said, smiling at her with his white moustache while he looked up at her from his slightly hunched frame.

"Sorry, Lee. Oh! I need your help for a moment. There's a lady complaining about the man over there and she wants me to get him out because she says that he smells. But, I think he could be a homeless veteran so I'm just going to need you to be close but not too close. I don't want him to freak out or anything." Amelia explained to the elderly security guard, gesturing to the blue eyed stranger. He agreed and that made her feel slightly better. Slightly. She still had to go up to him and tell him about the woman's compliant.

So, time to break the news and risk a PTSD episode. _Shit.._

Lee found a spot not far from where the stranger was, he gave Amelia a corny thumbs up making her smile and giving her the signal that he was going to watch over the situation, to go ahead and approach him. She took a breath and started walking over to him, trying to think of polite ways to tell him. Especially since the closer she got, she took better notice of his tall and intimidating frame. Even under that leather jacket of his, she could see the muscles underneath.

_'Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph..' _Amelia mentally mused, licking her plump lips as she got closer.

"Excuse me, sir?" She spoke to catch his attention which she felt like she almost didn't need to because he turned to face her as if he heard her coming. Those doe blue eyes seemed to pierce through her once again as he stared down at her.

Now, before she could say anything else to explain that he needed to leave, she heard a scream. Both of them looked around for the source of it when she saw Steve Rogers in the opening of the exhibit with a blush on his face, taking off his baseball cap. Everyone flocked to him, asking for autographs and pictures.

Narrowing her eyes and standing on the tips of her toes almost, Amelia saw a petite and curvy redhead blushing right by Steve and that only meant one that. Julia, her best friend at the Museum, had seen him and blew his cover. She knew that this was bound to happen one of these days because she knew how big of a crush her friend had on Captain America but, whenever she offered to set them up on a date, Julia would either squeal uncontrollably and tell her not to or just blush and pass out.

Going back to business unfortunately, Amelia turned back to the Stranger only to see that he was gone. She blinked a few times in confusion before looking around to see where he had gone.

"Amelia, look who paid us a visit." Julia said with a blush and bright smile on her face, bringing Steve over after his fans had their fill of him.

"I see and just be glad it wasn't me who busted you, Rogers." Amelia teased with a wink, before scanning the room again to find the blue eyed muscle man again. The Captain saw her looking around for someone and had a confused look on his face as well.

"Julia, you remember that guy that's been coming every day right? The one with the long brown hair and blue eyes. A visitor wanted me to tell him to leave and when I got up to him, you saw Steve and screamed. When I turned back to talk to him, he was gone." She explained, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe he saw the Captain and ran for the hills?" Julia joked, shrugging her shoulders. When Amelia first told her about the stranger, she said that he looked like a creeper and avoided him at all costs actually.

"What has he been doing when he comes?" Steve asked, curious and even worried.

"He comes and looks at every display that involves Bucky Barnes and you. Do you know him?" She questioned, wanting to know if he knew him from possibly a mission or if he had saved him at one point. When she said this, she saw him fight back a smile and look down at the floor before back at her.

"He's a very old friend, I should say. Which why did you see him go?"

When she told him that she didn't see where he went that she just turned around and he was gone, Steve sighed before saying that he would see the two of them later. Julia blushed when he included her and Amelia couldn't help but nudge her when he turned and left.

"Are you sure you don't want me to set up that date?" That earned the taller redhead a punch in the arm. Amelia was taller then Julia but, not by much.

* * *

**Hours later - Closing time**

Amelia was locking up and leaving the museum, walking to her car that was parked not too far away. Normally Julia would walk with her but, she had a family emergency with her Grandmother so, she had to leave early. So, she made sure to keep her mace spray handy.

Seeing her car in the distance, she couldn't wait to get in there even though she wasn't afraid of what would happen. She knew the area and the people but, she also knew how crazy people could get. Of course, she had to pass an alleyway and there was a man leaning against the building.

Amelia walked past, ignoring him but not oblivious that he was there. She was almost to her car and had her keys ready when she was grabbed from behind. The man from the alley looked at her with lust and reeked of whiskey.

"C'mon girly, you gonna let me see the goods?" He breathed, pulling her into the alley as she struggled, dropping her stuff.

Glaring her blue eyes at the man, she spit in his face before screaming to the top of her lungs. Knowing that someone was going to hear and before her scream was cut off by the man backhanding her, someone did hear.

* * *

**Bucky**

His frame was sitting on a bench, not far from the Museum, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His right arm was back to normal after Captain America broke it, he had mended it himself. Being a Super Soldier made the healing process quicker. He was there, wondering about the woman at the museum.

_'Why does she look so familiar?' _Bucky thought to himself, taking off the cap and running his hand through his hair.

Flashes of a woman with dark brown curls and eyes, opposite from the woman he saw today but they looked like sisters still, ran across his mind.

_"I love you, Bucky." She whispered with her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his._

_"I love you too, Rose." He said back, dressed in a dark green uniform and a hat on his head, tilted to the side. They shared one last kiss before he left her to board the plane that was taking him to England._

A scream filled the air and caught his attention and he was up on his feet, running towards it when he heard it stop suddenly. When he reached the alley that he heard the scream come from and saw an open purse and car keys on the sidewalk. Bucky looked into the alley and saw a man holding the woman from earlier against the brick building. Once he saw the blood coming from the side of her mouth, he felt something inside snap.

He grabbed the scumbag with his metal arm, pulling him off of her and throwing him against the near by dumpster.

"If you're going to fight someone, fight me, asshole." Bucky told him, walking over to the man, grabbing him and pinning him against the wall beside him. Holding him there with his normal arm, he pulled his left arm and brought it down into the scum's face and did so repeatedly.

"Wait, stop! Stop! Don't kill him!"

* * *

**Amelia**

After that slap, she felt the blood fill her mouth from her teeth biting down on her cheek and when she looked back at the man, she spit the blood in his face and struggled more.

"Hold still, you little bitch!" He growled before he was pulled away from her and she felt herself slide down the wall to the ground. Only to look up and see the stranger with the doe blue eyes there to her rescue, throwing the other guy like he was a sack of flour against the dumpster and then started punching him to a bloody pulp in the face.

Even though the guy that attacked was trash and probably deserved to die, Amelia didn't want that.

"Wait, stop! Stop! Don't kill him!" She exclaimed, getting up and stumbling over to the stranger and jumping up to grab his punching arm to stop him. Those blue eyes spun around towards her, cold and hard as well as full of.. Concern?

"No one hurts my girl, Rose and you're my best girl." He told Amelia, calling her by her Grandma's nickname which confused the hell out of her. Or maybe she just reminded him of a girl named Rose?

"Still, you don't want his blood on your hands and neither do I so, please stop!" She tried to reason with him and he did let the scumbag go, turning his body around to face her. He brought his hands to hold her face, one hand was warm and the other that was covered by a glove was cold.

She could tell that he wanted to say something but, let out a growl when the scum came to and stabbed the stranger in the right arm. He turned around, took hold of the guy by his neck and threw him down the alley until he couldn't be seen by either one of them.

"Please, let me take you to a hospital. You need help." Amelia offered, only to see him shake his head.

"No, no hospital." He told her and she sighed, biting her bloody lip.

"Then at least, let me take to to my place to patch you up." With her Mother having been a Nurse, from a young age she picked up on a few times.

He grunted, nodding his head while taking out the knife in his arm and holding the bloody wound to put pressure on it as she lead him to her car, picking up her purse and keys off the ground and they got in the car, off to her apartment not far from her Grandmothers.

"I need you to take off your jacket if you want me to see about that arm." Amelia said and she could see that he was hesistant to take it off.

"Oh come on, the wound couldn't be that bad. Believe it or not, I have seen blood before." She teased with a slight smile, wiping the side of her mouth with a wet towel clean of blood before getting her Mother's first aid fit to help it.

"It's not the wound I'm worried about you seeing." He told her, finally taking off the jacket. First arm out with the arm that was wounded but, the other arm surprised her. Well, not surprise. More or less shocked the fuck out of her.

His left arm was made of metal with a red star on the shoulder.

* * *

**WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter two is here, everyone!**

**I hope you all like it and I apologize for it being so long but, I got a little carried away with it all.**

**My friend was giving me a few ideas so, I repaid her by adding a character inspired by her to the fic. :)**

**Until next time, darlings!**


	3. The Dame and the Stranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America: First Avenger / The Winter Soldier in any way what so ever. They rightfully belong to Mister Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. I just borrow Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes from time to time._

_I do own the plot as well as Amelia, Bertha(nickname Rose) and her family._

_And quick change in how Amelia looks, instead of looking like Lana Del Ray, she looked like Norma Jean Baker aka Marilyn Monroe with her red hair. Amelia's friend Julia's hair is now going to be dye pink instead of it being red to avoid confusion._

_Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

"Holy shit." Amelia whispered, finally blinking a few times before moving close to him with the first aid. The metal that was his arm was slightly dull but, it still had a shine to it on some parts of it.

She looked up at the stranger only to see that he looked embarrassed by her seeing his arm. And it probably didn't help that he might have heard her reaction to it too so, she instantly felt bed.

"Sorry for what I said, I don't meet too many guys with metal arms." Okay, time to try and make him laugh. Or as least, smile for God's sake.

"I bet you're hell to beat in an arm wrestling match." And it worked, Amelia had succeeded in getting him to smile.

The right corner of his smile twitched before he actually smiled, as if he was trying to remember how to smile.

"Now c'mon, have a seat and I'll fix you up." The voluptuous redhead told him, not hearing her phone ringing in her purse. Then when it stopped, it showed two missed calls from her Grandma whom she would always call at a certain time to let her know that she was home and then a text from Steve, asking if she was okay that Bertha was calling him worried about her.

As the heroic stranger sat down, her phone rang again with another text from Steve. He was on his way to her apartment.

Amelia pulled a chair closer to his bloody arm and started to wipe away the blood with some alcohol on a towel to clean the cut.

While cleaning it, she noticed something about her rescuer. He didn't flinch from the sting that she was sure he was feeling from the alcohol and normal people would have been hissing from the pain and cringing by now. And that it was even hard for him to show emotion.

"So thanks for saving me from that guy." Amelia thanked him while making sure that all the blood was gone before putting the clean gauze and bandages on the gash to patch him up.

"A dame doesn't deserve to be treated like she's nothing." The slang that he used stuck out to her because Steve would sometime say that.

"Dame? Don't get called that too often." She mused, wondering if the same thing that happened to Steve happened to him. That maybe he wasn't from this time.

"Sorry, it just slipped out." He said, even looking confused at himself. Probably wondering where it came from.

Giving him a sweet smile, Amelia finished wrapping him up and closed the kit. She was about to say that she was done when her eyes landed on his jacket. There was blood and a hole in the right sleeve.

"I owe you a new jacket." And right when she said that, someone started to banging on her door causing her to jump up and turn to the door while her hero grabbed the closest sharp object and was ready to fight them with a steel letter opener.

"Amelia, are you okay?" It was Steve.

"Steve, the hell are you doing banging on my door like that?" She exclaimed, leaving her rescuer in the kitchen to answer the door to see a worried Patriot on the other side.

"What happened? Did you get in a fight? Bertha called me, worried when she didn't get your call." Steve asked when he saw the left side of her face swelling from the rapist's backhand, rushing in.

"When I was walking to my car, some scum bag was trying to rape me when the guy from the museum heard me scream and saved me. He got hurt so, I brought him back here to patch him up." Amelia explained before leading the Captain into the now empty kitchen.

"Where'd he go?" The window was open meaning that was how he got out.

"What did he look like?" Steve asked, going over to the window to look out trying to see if her hero was still out there.

"Longish brown hair, blue eyes, about your build or a little taller and his left arm is made of metal with a red star on the shoulder. Tell me who he is, Rogers because this is the second time he has ran when you come around." She demanded to know how she just helped in repayment for saving her.

"His name is James Buchanan Barnes and he was my best friend back before the war. Before I took the serum."

At first, those words didn't register in Amelia's mind until she looked over at an old picture of her Grandma when she was young. He had called her by Bertha's nickname and said that she was his best girl. Oh fuck.. Now, it was starting to sink.

"That explains a lot. So, that was Bucky? What.. How?" There were so many questions that Steve was very willing to answer. After she called her Grandma to let her know that she was alright, she was going to keep the little rescue from her ex beau to herself for now.

* * *

_**Hey! I'm not dead!**_

_**RL got a little busy but, I managed to write this out the other night while at work and got to post it up tonight!**_

_**Yay! Sorry for the change in face for the main character, Amelia. But, I just felt like she needed to be a little different compared to most OFCs. Body wise because some are portrayed as smaller women, which is perfectly fine! I just want my ofcs to be more... Fluffy just like me lol And normally, I like the find a actress or model that fits how I want the ofc to look and I found a picture of Marilyn Monroe before she became Marilyn and it was just perfect.**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and, review, fav it and alert it if you want to read more about what's gonna happen!**_


End file.
